hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Monger
General Bio Alias: Obadiah Stane Designation: Armored Powers: Genius-level intellect, abilities derived from armored suit: superhuman strength, stamina, speed, flight, and energy blasts This Incarnation: Classic First Appearance: Iron Man #163 In adulthood, as a wealthy financier, Obadiah Stane becomes the president and CEO of his own company, Stane International, as a munitions dealer. He also goes into business with Howard Stark. When Stark and his wife die in a car accident, Stane turns his sights on acquiring control of Stark International, the industrial corporation he had worked with, now owned by Stark's son, Tony. Stane has his agents, the Chessmen, attack Stark Industries and assault Stark's confidant, James Rhodes. He also confronts Tony Stark in person. Meanwhile, Stane and his associates conspire to lock Stark International out of various business deals. Stark eventually learns that Stane is the mastermind behind these attacks, but is unable to confront him. The assaults on Stark, his business, and his friend push Stark to the edge, and he catastrophically relapsed into alcoholism. With the help of SHIELD, Stane buys out Stark International, which he then renames Stane International. Stark, having fallen off the wagon, relinquishes his armor to Jim Rhodes and disappears to be a homeless vagrant. Rhodes becomes the new Iron Man while ignoring Stane's demands to relinquish the armor. Rhodes, as the new Iron Man, eventually thwarts Stane in his attempt to take over the Iron Man battle-suits. Tony eventually overcomes his alcoholism and returns to wearing his armor so that he can remove Stane from Stark Industries. Stane says defiantly that he has one thing left; the ability to deprive Stark of the enjoyment he'd receive in his enemy's humiliation and defeat. Refusing to be arrested and humiliated, he then raises his hand to the side of his head and, using the repulsor ray beam, disintegrates his skull. Movie Alias: Same as above Powers: Same as above Played by: Jeff Bridges Appearances: Iron Man Stane is a businessman who headed Stark Industries after the death of Stark's father and became the firm's second-in-command when the younger Stark came of age. Stane had cooperated with the Ten Rings terrorists in Afghanistan to kill Stark and take over Stark Industries. The Ten Rings soon found out who the target was and felt they hadn't been paid enough to kill Stark. They kept him alive to use for their own advantage by having him build them the Jericho missile. Following Stark's return from Afghanistan, he appears to assist Stark's attempt to refocus the company away from arms manufacturing. While Tony is working on his suit, Stane starts to take over Stark Industries by sending weapons to both sides of the war. After Ten Rings finds the remnants of the prototype armor, Stane makes a new deal with them to deliver the prototype to him, but ultimately betrays the group and has them killed, stealing the Mark I armor. While working on building his own, bigger, more powerful suit he discovered that Pepper Potts found out about his plans so he steals Stark's arc reactor from his chest to power his new suit and leaves Stark for dead. After Potts discovers his plans, she and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents go to arrest him but they are no match for his new suit. After he is about to kill Potts, Stane discovers that Tony is alive and has come to save Potts. The two then duke it out in a final battle over the Stark Industries building. In the final moments of the battle, with Stark's power supply running low, he has Pepper Potts overload the prototype large-scale arc reactor found at the complex. Stane is knocked unconscious by the blast, and he and his suit tumble into the generator, causing an explosion that kills him and destroys the armor. A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent working with Stark, later covers up Stane's death by explaining he disappeared in a private plane while on vacation. Superhero Squad Iron Monger currently has appeared in the Superhero Squad line three times: *In his movie incarnation in the Iron Monger Attacks 4-Pack *In his classic blue comic armor in the Armor Wars Part 1 3-Pack *In his movie incarnation with comic style paint in the Battle Vault 3-pack Images Category:Marvel villains Category:Characters